


The Day

by DevBasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete and utter sap, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevBasaa/pseuds/DevBasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the worst day can turn out perfect in the end.  Written for a "Promise Ring" challenge, set Marauders' Era, summer before 7th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ September 2005 (archived at AO3)

~*~

"I've lost Sirius."

James laughed and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Then you shouldn't have let go of the leash."

Remus frowned and glanced away. The main street of Diagon Alley bustled around them, filled with witches and wizards and noises and clutter that spilled out from every store. The late summer crowd buzzed with students and parents preparing for the new school year; everything seemed thick with August heat and anxious expressions. If Sirius stood right before him, Remus couldn't be certain he'd see him.

"Hey."

Remus looked back at James. His expression softer, he smiled and squeezed Remus' shoulder.

"He'll find you; he always does. Why are you so worried?"

Remus shrugged. Sirius had left an hour after Remus arrived. He'd said he had something he needed to do and he'd be back as soon as he could, but it'd been nearly two hours since then. Remus couldn't put his finger on it; something felt off. Maybe it took longer than expected? Maybe Sirius had busied himself being Sirius: social, mischievous, charming. But, either way, Remus thought he'd be back by now.

James slung his arm across Remus' shoulders and urged him forward. "Come with me. I'm meeting Lily at Florean Fortescue's."

Remus raised his brow. "Your summer went that well?"

"That well, old man. She bloody well told me she likes me."

"And I'd held her in such high regard."

James wrapped his arm around Remus' neck and squeezed, hard. "Don't you start. I get enough trouble from Padfoot. Wormtail's happy for me."

Remus pulled at James' arm and tried to breathe through his laughter. "Peter's always happy for you."

"Ah! There she is!"

Remus staggered when James released him. James jogged forward and slid along side Lily. Remus swore James' teeth glinted like polished porcelain in the sunlight when he flashed a smile.

"A perfect day for a butterbeer, I say." James held open the door and gestured for Lily and Remus to go through. Remus stopped and gave another long glance around. Hadn't Sirius said he wanted to buy Remus a sundae at Fortescue's? Perhaps he should wait longer; Sirius might be upset if Remus disappeared when he said he'd be right back.

James cleared his throat. "He'll find you. C'mon, Moony, you're making me let in the cold."

Remus snorted and turned for the door. "It's August, Prongs."

"Warm, cold; tomato, tomahto. You're so damn picky."

The door closed behind them and, at least for a while, Remus allowed James and Lily and a few butterbeers to distract him.

~~

"But--"

"Trust me on this one, James. You do not want to spend your first date with Lily in Quality Quidditch Supplies. That will not impress her."

Remus looked over James' shoulder to see Lily. She stood a few meters away, up on the tips of her toes, trying to see into Magical Menagerie. A crowd of witches, cackling amongst themselves, blocked the window. Lily's red hair swung back and forth across her back as she struggled.

"Then where?"

Remus smiled and glanced back at James. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Oh. Of course, brilliant!" James slapped Remus' shoulder, his smile returned, and he hurried over to Lily.

Remus sighed and shook his head. Regardless of his earlier teasing, Remus was happy that Lily had given James a chance. He hoped she'd see James as he, Sirius, and Peter saw him: a wonderful friend, brilliant, loyal and fun. The way she smiled as he approached, Remus thought she may already have figured him out.

James might be having the day he'd hoped for, but Remus' had gone completely wrong. He'd needled his parents for a month to make sure he could be there on the same day as Sirius and James. Peter hadn't been so lucky. His parents were as strict as Remus', but wouldn't budge to accommodate the Marauders' time frame. Yet, Remus was here, his parents relaxing at The Leaky Caldron, and this should have been his and Sirius' chance to be together--to be alone--after being apart most the summer. It'd now been over three hours since Remus had last seen him and their time was running out. Where in the world could he be? Remus decided he had to find out.

"Wait," James called, "where are you going?"

Remus stopped and turned around. "To look for Sirius."

A flash crossed James' face, like the germination of an idea sparking in his eyes, and Remus frowned. It reminded him of James' spur of the moment decision making during Marauder escapades. James gestured for Remus to follow him.

"No, come with me, I need you. I'll bollocks this up, otherwise."

Remus clenched his jaw. He didn't think he could sit through another moment of James and Lily's perfect date, rumbling along like the third wheel he was--especially when he shouldn't have to. Remus had his own date (at least in theory) and his worry over Sirius' absence quickly gave way to annoyance.

"No." Remus forced a smile for James. "You have a nice time, you'll be fine. I can't just sit around waiting anymore."

"Wait, no--Remus!" But James' voice disappeared into Diagon Alley's flurry.

Remus dodged witches and wizards, owl cages and piles of cauldrons and made his way to Quality Quidditch Supplies first. He didn't stay long, though. He'd eyed the crowd around the newest Cleansweep model--shiny, polished oak and hand-bound bristles--and Sirius wasn't among them.

From there, Remus slipped through Madam Malkin's, Ollivander's and Gladrags and left there with relief. In his last owl, Sirius had mentioned buying something new for Remus--probably yet another item to replace the second-hand things Remus owned. Sirius had already given Remus new robes at the end of last year, dragon-hide gloves for his birthday, and a wool scarf last Christmas. Remus, frankly, didn't think he could accept another thing (they had names for what he was feeling like) and Sirius knew that. It wouldn't surprise Remus that Sirius might ditch him for such shopping.

Remus went to Flourish and Blotts next and, with a deeply drawn breath, he lingered a bit. It calmed him; he needed that. A book in his hand, its weight and smell, always made Remus grin. He tested a few: a mystery (solid and heavy), a fantasy (large, but light), and even a book with a short, but tragic story of two boys who loved each other the way he and Sirius did. That book felt like it'd been made to fit his hand and the plot didn't discourage him. They'd be different; he knew they would.

Though, not if he couldn't ever find Sirius again.

Standing in the doorway of Flourish and Blotts, Remus ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't decide if what he felt stemmed from worry or irritation, or a little of both. The streets were still busy, but the day had grown long and Remus didn't know he could feel so alone in the middle of such bustle. James and Lily had probably moved on to a meal by now, gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands, or something else that made Remus both sad and jealous. He'd had such high hopes for this day. Perhaps too high.

With a sigh, Remus headed off again. After several paces, he thought he'd heard his name and he stopped. But a simple look proved that no one glanced his way and, certainly, no one appeared to be looking for him. Remus shook his head and forged on.

"Bloody imagination."

At every cluster of witches and wizards, Remus scanned for a dark-haired head, but only found unfamiliar faces. He ducked into the other bookstores, dashed through Fortescue's and then caught sight of a clock. Remus groaned; he'd better hurry. His parents would be expecting him for supper soon and he couldn't be late.

He wove through the crowds, moving quickly. When he thought he heard his name again, he didn't stop. He blamed his mind again. After spending the day hoping Sirius would call out for him, he figured his brain only gave him what he'd wished for.

But with the Leaky Caldron in sight, Remus heard the voice again.

"Bugger all, Remus! Wait!"

Remus slid to a stop. He nearly collided with a young wizard carrying a towering stack of books. He mumbled an apology before he whirled around. The day's crowd had started for the front, as Remus had, and he had to look around the people to see Sirius, several meters away, doubled over. His long, dark hair fell like a veil around his face and his chest heaved.

Remus picked his way back to Sirius, excusing himself as he breached the flow of the crowd.

"Sirius, are you--" But he paused when he realized Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Bloody Goblins....stupid paperwork....took for fucking ever. Then the store...so crowded...and damn witches kept getting in my way."

Remus frowned and stopped before him. "What are you on about? Are you all right? I've been looking--"

Sirius shoved out his hand and held aloft a small black box. "Take it. It's yours."

Remus hesitated, but picked up the box. The cardboard had a glossy finish and glittered in the late afternoon sun. It reminded Remus of the onyx paperweight his father kept on his desk.

"What is it?"

With a groan, Sirius straightened. His face was red and had a soft sheen of sweat. "Do I have to tell you everything, Moony? Open it and find out."

Remus took off the lid and blinked as a bright light glared his vision. He tipped the box away from the sun and his jaw dropped at the item inside: a perfect gold band tucked into a red velvet cushion.

"Sirius..."

"I bought two."

Remus looked up to see Sirius holding the second band between his fingers. "I thought you'd like to put it on me."

Remus' voice dropped to a whisper. "What does this mean?"

Sirius came very close and smiled. He smelled like musk, thick and heady and potently Sirius.

"What do you think it means?"

Remus opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of an answer. He shook his head and tried to say something, anything. Five minutes ago, all Remus could think about was finding Sirius, worry and annoyance twisted in his gut like a spoiled meal. And now this...

"I...we...but..."

Sirius slid his fingers around Remus' wrist and pressed his nose into Remus' hair. Remus shivered at the little caress. Sirius always did that when they lay in bed together.

"Don't you want to be together forever?"

Remus closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes."

"Then this is what people do when they realize that."

Sirius took the box from him and pulled out the ring. He shoved the box into his robes, grasped Remus' hand again and carefully slipped the ring into place. It fit perfectly.

"Your turn."

Sirius held out the other ring in his palm and Remus picked it up. It felt warm from Sirius' skin and it shimmered as it caught the sunlight. Both rings were rather plain and unremarkable. They were the simplest of gold bands that instantly meant more to Remus than anything Sirius had ever given him.

Remus pushed the ring onto Sirius' finger until it settled into place. He smiled. "There."

"There." Sirius threaded their hands together and squeezed. Their rings clicked and shifted as they were pressed and Remus could feel the ring edge bite into his skin. Nothing felt better. He had a physical reminder of what he'd already known in his heart: they'd have their happy ending, they weren't a short and tragic story.

Sirius tipped his head and leaned close, but Remus glanced around.

"Sirius, anyone can see us."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't care."

Sirius' mouth was hotter than the August sun and Remus sighed into the kiss. Of all the wonderful things Remus had hoped for this day, none of them happened. He'd searched and waited and found more than he'd ever thought possible. Sirius drew him closer. Their rings shifted together again.

Sirius brushed a stray hair from Remus' face. "Sorry I took so long."

Remus shrugged and smiled. "It's all right, I didn't really mind the wait."

 

~end


End file.
